1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device, and more particularly to a water-proof power supply device and a method of assembling the power supply device.
2. The Related Art
At present, a fastening structure used to wear a wearable electronic product on the human body mostly chooses a strip body in addition to spectacle frame, because the strip body is fit for being fixed to limbs of the human body by virtue of flexibility and resilience.
To cope with the increasing power consumption, the battery capacity of the wearable electronic product becomes crucial that will affect the wearable electronic product on the market's popularity.
So if the strip body is additionally provided with a battery, the wearable electronic product will have a longer standby time. However, the battery life will be influenced by human sweat and moisture seeping into the strip body through splicing gaps between the strip body and a cover covering the battery in the strip body. Therefore, a power supply device with a water-proof structure emerged as the times require, wherein the power supply device can both be acted as the fastening structure and receive the battery therein.
In order to completely separate human sweat and moisture, the high-frequency heating is often used. However, if the high-frequency heating is applied to the power supply device, namely the water-proof structure of the power supply device is processed by the high-frequency heating for fusion of the cover and the strip body to eliminate the splicing gaps, the battery is apt to be damaged by the energy of the high-frequency heating.
Therefore, an improved power supply device capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.